


Epilogue

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Kallian Tabris - Elves in Luuuv Worldstate [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Old Age, Possibly AU, Warden (Dragon Age) is a Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: King Alistair and his Warden lived a long, happy life together, but their story is coming to an end.





	Epilogue

In 9:80 Dragon, at age seventy, King Alistair abdicated the throne in favour of his eldest daughter. Queen Adaia Theirin followed in her father’s footsteps and ruled Ferelden with a fair and gentle hand. Confident in her abilities, Alistair left Denerim for the quiet countryside. He had a small house built near Redcliffe which he shared with Lady Tabris, the famed  _ Hero of Ferelden _ and former Bann of the Denerim Alienage when alienages still existed.

King Alistair died in 9:99 Dragon, in the month of Bloomingtide, a few days after the celebrations of Summerday. He died peacefully, in his sleep, the woman he loved so dearly at his side. Lady Tabris brought his ashes back to Denerim to be buried. The Queen chose a spot in the royal gardens to build a monument in his honour. During his lifetime, Alistair had enjoyed walking through the rosary, often picking up flowers for the women in his life.

Lady Tabris remained in Denerim after the funeral. And while she remembered the little house fondly, she never once expressed the desire to go home. When she passed away a year later, Queen Adaia insisted her ashes be buried with her father’s.


End file.
